Blinding
by MissVisarrow
Summary: The well has finally opened after three years, and InuYasha shows Kagome what he's wanted to tell her for 6 years. Lemony goodness. Rated M also. R&R please
1. Blinding

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters.**

**This is a one-shot lemon! I love the term lemon… So zesty! Any who, this is my own version of when Inu and Kag were reunited. This story was actually inspired by the song My Love by Sia. It's a mind blowing song! Anyways…. Enjoy!**

He kept his eyes to the ground as he walked vacantly to the well, his well… Kagome's well. He lifted his eyes to the clearing as he came into it, shaking his bangs aside as a cold, stiff breeze swept through the smooth grass. 'It must be snowing on her side.' He thought to himself.

He stopped at the edge of the forest, starring at the well. Three years had passed, and a day hadn't gone by that he didn't think of her. There wasn't a day that went by that he wished he could just touch her one more time. Their last kiss was brief, sweet, but brief. He regretted not making it fuller of what he could never tell her, but only show in his strange gestures and cruel choice of words. He sighed heavily and his shoulders slumped, and began to drag his feet towards the well.

It seemed as the closer he got, the darker the sky became. In his eyes, the stars haven't shown as brightly as they did when she would lie on the grass with him and stare into the beautiful nothing. He looked to the last of the suns soft rays, and winced his eyes. He fought back the burning in the back of his eyes. It wasn't from the sun, but from the mass amount of pain he felt every time he came to this well of theirs.

He finally came upon it, and looked over the edge and into the black abyss he was once to eager to jump into. Before, he was surrounded by a comforting ocean of blue and stars. Now, every time he would hold his breath and jump in, he would land on cold, hard dirt.

He scoffed. "The Bone Eater's Well." he said aloud to himself, resting his nails on the wood. 'Such a cold name for a place I always want to see her at…' he thought.

'I would give my bones just to see her again… Just to smell her scent.' He thought. He shifted to his leg and raised his hand to rest on his hip, but hit Tetsusaiga. He looked down at his sword and frowned. He grabbed it and pulled it from his hip, and held it out in front of him.

"I'd even give up everything that the Tetsusaiga is to me, just to see you one more time." He said aloud, more to Kagome then himself. In that instance, he could feel his emotions he'd kept locked inside flood him as he made that statement. He knew what would happen if he did give up his Father's fang to see her. The emotions he felt sent his blood boiling over and he growled. He lifted his sword high in the air and threw it with such a force down into the well.

Before he could hear it hit the bottom, he turned and slid down the side of the well, keeping his knees arched up and his hands against the grass beneath him and to his sides. He let his head hang forward as he took deep heavy breaths to try and calm his nerves.

Kagome sat in front of her mirror, unwrapping the towel from her head and brushed it out. She starred at reflection, her eyes heavy with exhaustion from the constant studying she received from her college books. She glanced over at the stack of books on her desk, and shivered a chill of fear.

"Finals." She said aloud to herself. She finished brushing her hair and set down her brush and starred at the top drawer of her desk for a long moment. She sighed sadly and opened slowly, then pulled out a dark blue hanker chief and unwrapped it. Inside was a long, silver strand of hair, smooth and un-crinkled.

It was his, and it was the only thing she had of him to prove herself wrong every time the thought that he was just a dream crossed her mind. He was real, and he used to be there everyday. Now, three years later, a day hadn't gone by that she didn't think of him. She missed his earthy smell and his strong arms protecting her. She closed her eyes and quickly put away the hanker chief and slammed the drawer shut. She buried her eyes in her palms and struggled to fight the torrent of tears and emotions that were attacking her.

A sudden thud sent the still silence away in the shrine of the Bone Eater's well from the bottom of the well.

Kagome stiffened as she felt a chill run down her spine. She stopped her breathing and looked up. She knew that feeling. It was the warm chill she got when ever he was near. She looked around her quiet room and sighed. She walked to her window and opened it, looking up at the sky as a new layer of snow began to fall. She crossed her arms and starred at the dull stars in the sky.

She missed the bright starry nights in the Feudal Era; being able to walk at night with no flashlights, just the natural lights. She looked down at the shrine of the well, and sighed heavily. She leaned her head against the window seal and starred at the well, her thoughts lost in her memories.

InuYasha raised his head after a while, his breathing calmed and his blood back to normal. He let out a long sigh and noticed the cloud of soft smoke that formed in front of his lips. He rested his head on the wood of the well and tilted his ears back.

His brows furrowed when he realized that he never heard the Tetsusaiga hit the bottom. He felt his heart rate increase when the idea crossed his mind, but he pushed it away. He stood and looked over the edge, but could see nothing. "Have to go get It." he said to himself, and climbed onto the edge. He stood and looked down for a moment, then closed his eyes.

He took a step forward and let himself fall. He felt the familiar feeling in his stomach as the wind rushed quickly past his face. He was lost in falling that he didn't realize that he never hit the bottom and only kept falling. He smirked when he could see everything clearly in his mind; how he would look over before and she would be there falling with him.

When he began to see a glowing from behind his eyelids, he frowned. He opened his eyes and couldn't breathe as he found himself surrounded in the sea of stars and hues of dark blue. He looked frantically to all his sides, and then ahead when he saw the familiar bright light. The corner of his lips twitched and he leaned forward, heading faster towards what he hoped wasn't death.

Kagome stood starring at the shrine, so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that tears were falling down her cheeks freely. She blinked many times and let out a raspy, small sob as she wiped the tears from her face. She turned to close her window, when something shinning caught her eye. She looked back and froze when she saw light filter through the cracks of the shrine house. Her blood immediately began to race along with her quick pulse as she stood in complete silence, waiting for what she wished to come.

InuYasha looked up from the bottom of the well and smiled when he saw a wooden shelter above. He looked down and saw Tetsusaiga stuck in the ground. He quickly grabbed it and returned it to its usual spot and crouched down, then pushed off forcefully.

He cleared over the well in one jump and stood at the front of the stairs. He looked up at the doors and could see snow falling on the other side. He smirked and walked up them slowly, taking deep breaths in and trying to smell only one person. He made it to the doors and lifted his hands to them, and shook them once as he noticed how badly he was shaking. He took a long steady breath and pulled the doors apart.

Kagome waited what seemed like forever after she swore she saw a familiar light, and then, the doors began to open. She jumped and covered her mouth when she saw a man standing behind the doors with long silver hair and unusual red clothing with a sword on his side. She only knew one person who would dress like that, and have such rare silver hair. She held her self tightly and waited longer, unable to breathe or hear anything over her own heart blaring in her ears.

InuYasha stepped out into the cold snow and took in everything around him. The cold air, the loud noises from the city, and the sight of the God Tree that stood ahead of him. He looked to his left, and there it was. The House that Kagome lived in.

Immediately he looked to the familiar window he would climb into the nights she stayed here. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her standing at her window, a shocked look on her face. "Kagome…" he whispered, and starred. He felt his eyes water and dropped his head to wipe his eyes for a moment.

Kagome choked back cries as she saw him step into the moonlight and then, his piercing golden eyes stare up at her. She blinked many times behind the tears and smiled sadly when she realized he was actually there. "He's here…" she said to herself. The realization sent her adrenaline running, and when he dropped his head, she bolted from the window and towards the door.

When he looked back up with a smile, she was gone. His smile slowly faded as he searched her window, but she was no longer there. He dropped his gaze to the snow and mentally punched himself. 'She wouldn't be living here after all if this time.' He thought to himself and sorrowfully turned back towards the well and stood there, hesitant to return to his world.

Kagome made it to the front door and struggled with the locks and her attempts to not wake her family. When she finally swung the door open, she rushed out and looked over. He was still there, but his head was down and he was facing the well. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked towards her window. She widened her eyes and kicked off her legs.

He took in one more deep breath and was hit by her scent. He shivered as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and opening his mouth to taste it. His eyes opened and he raised his head. 'Wait…' he thought, and turned.

She smiled as she saw him begin to turn towards her, and only ran faster.

He turned fully towards her and blinked many times as everything seemed to move slowly.

At the same moment, they both smiled brightly. "InuYasha!" she yelled as she was only a few feet away from him when he opened his arms and she slammed into him, throwing her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her quickly and strongly as he buried his head in her hair, shaking from the feeling he was experiencing. She sobbed loudly into his chest, holding him tightly and grabbing thick handfuls of his hair. He held her tighter and lifted her up slightly so she was barely on her tipsy toes and he was holding all of her.

They reluctantly came from each others embrace as he rested his forehead on hers and kept his hands at her shoulders. She was still crying with her hands balled up against his chest and tugging on his fire robe and pulling him closer. "Y-You're here! You're here!" she sobbed, smiling sadly at him. He smiled back and nodded. "I'm here, I'm here." He said, and crouched down slightly to wrap his arms around her waist tightly and lift her up. She gladly wrapped her arms around his neck again and laughed and cried as he held her up tightly.

He leaned back more, and grunted as he began to fall. She screamed and they landed in the snow. Kagome sat up, her legs on either sides of his hips and her hands resting next to his cheeks. He chuckled and looked up at her, raising a hand to her cheek to wipe away the tears that still fell. He sighed happily as he gazed up at her, her eyes shinning brighter then the stars that sat high above them.

He cupped her cheek softly and she leaned into his hand, closing her eyes and letting her bottom sit on his hips. His smile faded when he saw her face strain and more tears begin to spill from her pinched eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up. She sat in his lap with her legs spread out behind him, and she rested her forehead on his chest.

"I'm afraid that if I open my eyes it'll all be a dream and you'll be gone." She said softly. He furrowed his eyes brows and ran his hands up her back and rested them on her cheeks. He pulled her face up so he could look at her, but she still kept her eyes shut.

"Look at me." He said firmly, leaning in slightly; their faces only inches away. She shook her head and he stopped her. "Kagome, please. If this is a dream I want to see your eyes." he said sympathetically. She slowly opened her watery eyes and looked into his, who were only a few inches away now. She broke into sobs again, and he smiled sadly.

"I'm still here, this is no dream." He said softly. She nodded and leaned her head forwards. He rested his lips on her forehead and she opened her eyes. She shivered as he ran his hands up and down her arms, and ran her hands slowly up his chest and took another fistful of his robe. She leaned back up and looked at him, and he only looked back.

She shook from the cold snow and scooted closer to him. He rested his hands on her back and pulled her in until their cheeks were almost touching. He tilted his head to the side slightly and she pushed her chin down. She breathed in deeply as she could feel his breath beat against her lips and fluttered her eyes shut. "InuYasha…" she whispered, and he instantly closed his eyes and leaned the rest of the way in, pressing his lips against hers softly.

She whimpered lightly and returned the pressure on his lips, resting her hands on his neck and pulling even closer. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled his lips away then back against hers, pressing harder against her lips. She snaked her arms around his neck as he leaned her over to the side and rested her on her back, laying half on and half off of her. Her leg rested in between his and he pulled his knee up more into her, and she arched her back as he ran his hand down her back and rested it on her side.

He would pull away just enough to encase his lips over hers again, their lips moving and molding around each others in new ways neither of them had experienced before. She loosened her grip from around his neck as he began to kiss along her jaw line slowly and passionately, then down her neck, stopping occasionally to suck and nip at one spot.

She ran her hands down to the collar of his robe and pulled at him to be closer, and he rose slightly and reached down. He rested his hand on the inside of her thigh and pushed it away and he crawled in between her legs and rested perfectly there. She shivered and arched her back as he ran his hands up her sides and rested them under her shoulder blades and returned his lips to the spot just under her jaw. He rested his lips on the spot where he could feel her pulse. It was quick and hard, and he smirked into her skin.

She shivered and cried out lightly as a cold wind swept over them and under her back. The snow under them was melting and drenching her pajamas. She hadn't noticed until then due to the extreme heat she was feeling from his body over hers. At that moment she smiled brightly as she realized just what position she was in and who was over her. It was a feeling she couldn't pin point, but at the moment she was thinking of it, InuYasha sat up and looked down at her.

She looked up at him and raised her hand to move the bangs away from his eyes, then ran her fingers through his hair. It resembled the same color of the bright moon that sat above them high in the sky, and she smiled brighter.

He looked down at her and admired how breath taking she looked in the snow falling around them. In the moonlight her skin was pale and looked softer then the snow, and her raven locks contrasted sharply against the white clouds around them. To him, her beauty was blinding. He smirked down at her and leaned back down to give her a soft kiss.

She shivered as another breeze ran against her and he chuckled. "Cold?" he asked his voice raspier then before. She nodded as a tremor ran through her body, and he smiled and rose from above her. She immediately pulled her arms in at the loss of warmth and stiffened as he slid one arm under her knees and the other under her back, picking her up bridal style.

She looked up at him and laid her hand on his chest and he looked down at her, her eyes shinning brightly in the moonlight. He smiled lightly and started to walk towards her house. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his steady heart beat, and closed her eyes. She grinned as she breathed his scent in deeply, melting in his arms under the cold sky.

When he stood under her window he let her down and she stood next to him. He kneeled down in front of her looked back. She smiled and crawled on his back, just like old times. He held her thighs tightly and bounded up to her window. He landed against the open window seal and stepped in and let her down. She shivered and closed her window and walked to her dresser, brushing her hand against his as she passed. He smirked and let his hand drift after hers for a moment then pulled it back and pulled it into a gentle fist.

As she rummaged through her clothes he looked around her room. Not much had change except maybe the size of the bed and the bed set, but other than that it was still all Kagome. Same smell, same warm feeling he experienced every time he stepped into her room.

"Damn it." She said. He looked over. "What?" he asked. "I don't have any other pajamas to change into." She muttered and looked at him. He noticed just how wet her clothes were, and that when he thought of an idea. He began to pull his Robe off and handed it to her when he was done. She grabbed it and smiled at him. "Thank you. Could you…?" she asked, twirling her finger in a spinning motion.

He nodded and turned towards the wall, and she turned away from him and began to undress. He tilted his ears backwards towards her to listen to the cloth rub against her skin as she undressed, but began to hear it stretch and grunts come from her. He was about to turn around but caught himself and shook his head.

"Ah… God- Damn!" she murmured. He tilted his head back and listened intently. He could hear her muffled breathing and the clothing stretching and the strings of thread popping when finally she said, "Help?" He turned towards her and held back laughter.

Her arms were crossed over her head in attempt to pull off her long sleeve top, but it was twisted around her chest. He walked over to her and couldn't stop his eyes from running down her flexed stomach and bare legs. He grabbed her top and pulled up until it was clear over her head, but the force he pulled it caused her to fall forward slightly. She gasped and fell against him and he quickly grabbed her shoulders looking down at her. She looked up at him slowly and straightened out, keeping her hands rested on his chest.

He ran his hands down her soft arms and rested them under her elbows and smirked at her. From the corner of his eyes he caught sight of the robe on the floor and reached down and grabbed it. He draped it over her shoulders and pulled the fronts together, pulling one of them inside to her side and the other tight around to her other side. He kept his hand at her side and smiled at how tiny she was in his robe.

She smiled up at him and rested her hands on his neck and starred into his golden eyes. "I've missed you so much." She said softly, rolling the prayer beads in her fingers slowly. He gave her a sad smile. "I missed you too." He said quietly. She smiled and felt her stomach flutter. She was still getting used to this other side of him, especially the kissing. She couldn't help herself and ran her hands down his chest and wrapped them tightly around his chest. He gladly held her back, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"How are the others?" she asked. "They're all good. Sango and Miroku have three kids, and Shippo leaves a lot to go train." He said, holding her closer. She nodded and looked down for a moment and pulled from him and looked up at him.

"How have you been? You've gotten taller." She said smiling and raising a hand to his bangs to move them aside. He smirked and shrugged. "I've been getting along. I would go to the well a lot…" he said sadly. She frowned. "Me too. I think for the first two years I would go every day. A couple of times when I jumped instead of climbing down I sprained my ankle." She said giggling.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. He gently conked her in the back of the head and she giggled again, but he left his hand there. He didn't notice how tall her was until he realized that he actually had to somewhat look down at her to see her. They starred at each other for a long moment before he finally said, "Kagome…"

"Yeah?" she replied. "I…" he began. She waited patiently and could feel her cheeks begin to flush as she was hoping he would say what she thought he was going to. "I-I…" he began again. She raised her eyebrows and the side of her lips turned up slightly. He sighed and leaned down slowly and captured her lips again, and she took a deep breath in. She ran her fingers up the back of his neck and into his hair and pulled down on him more so she could better kiss him.

She held herself flush against him and he ran one of his hands up and down her back and to her hip. She whimpered lightly and stood on her tipsy toes, craving more of his lips. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth shyly, but quickly grew confident when her tongue swirled around his. She raised an arched leg to rest against his and he ran his hand along her thigh and back to her bottom and lifted her.

She gasped and quickly wrapped her leg around his hips as he reached down to pick her up from her bottom. She wrapped both of her legs around his hips as he picked her up. She came apart from him and looked down at him for a moment and then leaned back down to kiss him as he walked them over to her bed and set her down gently.

She let him go and let one of her legs stretch out as the other arched up, her arms bending out to the sides. He looked down at her as he kneeled beside her but then maneuvered his way to between her legs. She let them part as he began to rest his hips against hers, and she rested her hands on his cheeks as he settled in. He had his upper half resting on his elbows and his bottom half on her, and she raised her leg again to rest on his hip.

He smirked and pulled his legs up behind hers and scoot closer to her, and she gave him a toothy smile. After starring at each other for long moments, she grabbed his prayer beads and pulled down on them. He kissed her again as he let some of his upper weight rest on her.

She wrapped her arms back around his neck loosely as he smothered her with kisses, and running his hands along some part of her body.

She lost herself in his lips as she drank in how close they were, both physically and emotionally. Her breathing was becoming quick and hard, and she was becoming dizzy from all of it.

He gave her one more full kiss and began to kiss back down her jaw line, but this time he ran his lips down her neck and along her collarbones, nipping at them. She shivered and let her head rest back as he went lower and lower until he was just above her breasts. She looked down when she felt him stop his kissing.

The robe was open and revealing one of her mounds settled in her bra and he was starring at it. He looked up at her and she smiled shyly. He scooted back up to her and grabbed her shoulders and flipped them over so she was sitting stop of him. She felt her cheeks flush when she saw the look he gave her and then look down at her chest.

The robe was no longer covering her shoulders and barely exposing her chest. She slowly began to cover herself back up, but he stopped her and she looked down at him. He lowered her hands to her sides and ran them up her arms softly. "You're beautiful." He said softly, and she widened her eyes. She could only replay his words in his mind as she smiled softly at him.

He smiled back and when his hands ran back down her arms he took the robe with them. She stiffened as the cover fell from her and her hips and up were revealed. She giggled lightly when she saw how his face softened into shock, and it gave her a boost of confidence to see what she could do to him from something so simple.

She took a deep breath and reached behind her and undid the clasp to her bra, and let it go loose. She took his hands and rested them on her straps and he grabbed them, but stayed still. She smiled and said, "Its ok."

He nodded and pulled them down and off her arms. He looked up at her and was once again awe struck at her beauty. She looked down at the robe, a puddle around her hips and rose slightly to move it. When she tried to sit back down he stopped her and sat up. His face was in front of her chest and he had to look up at her to see her. He smiled and looked to her breasts, and ran his hands up her back. She shivered and closed her eyes, feeling intoxicated from his touch.

Her eyes burst open when she felt his mouth in between her breast, giving her open mouthed kisses and moving to one of her peaks. She gasped softly as his mouth encased one of her nipples and arched her chest forward. She ran her hands to his shoulders and began to push his under shirt down. He pulled from her chest and quickly pulled it away from his body and grabbed her again and rested her back onto her back.

She stretched her arms above her head as he pushed them up and rested his bare chest to hers, and kissed her deeply. She arched her body against his as his hands ran up and down her body, even reaching all the way down to the under side of her bottom. She let her eyes flutter shut as she in return ran her hands down his back, letting her nails scrape against his smooth skin.

She smiled when he groaned and arched his back. He bit her bottom lip gently and shoved his tongue in her mouth. She giggled and grabbed a handful of his hair and ran her fingers through it, tugging lightly on his hair to make his head loll back. He opened his eyes, his golden topaz burning her alive. She smiled and leaned back up to kiss him.

His hands ran back down her body and he rose a little so his fingers could hook under her underwear slightly. She shivered as she felt his hand go lower and lower every time they descended down her body, and she only opened her legs farther apart in anticipation. When he felt her move, he moved off of her and lied to her side, making sure to be over her enough so he could still kiss her.

He slid his hand into her panties and shakily ran his finger up her. She jumped and squealed lightly at the small action, and he only smirked. He kissed her again as he ran a finger along her folds, being sure to put pressure on her this time. She arched her back and moaned loudly, and he hushed her while chuckling.

She rolled her head to the side as he found the small pearl at the top, and rolled it gently. Her body squirmed and he only watched her and worked his fingers against her.

"Ugh… InuYasha…" she moaned softly as he began to roll her faster. On top of the feeling she felt spreading through out her body; she was still taking in everything she was receiving from him. This was a completely new side of him and she was somewhat taken aback from it, but she didn't want it to stop.

He kissed her softly on the lips and then moved down between her legs. She looked down wide eyed as he hooked his fingers around her panties and pulled them down her legs, and then rested his lips at the junction of her legs.

He thought she smelled amazing, but her taste was ten times better. The first lick sent him into his addiction as he licked and sucked at her, running his hands up and down her thighs as she wiggled and moaned. She curled her toes and gripped the bed sheets to try and control her self, but nothing worked.

She let one of her legs stretch out, and it ran underneath him and rubbed firmly against his growing manhood. He shivered and groaned, closing his eyes as he rubbed back against her leg instinctively. She looked down and smiled and reached down and tugged on his hair.

He looked up at her and couldn't resist scooting back up to her and kissing her full on the lips. She smiled into the kiss and ran her hands down his chest and to his groin, running her hand up and down him boldly. He stiffened quickly and rocked his hips smoothly with every slow rub of her hand. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers, groaning every so often.

She knew what he wanted, (she could feel it in her hand) and she wanted it just as equally. The thought made her stomach fly with more butterflies, and her other hand shook furiously as it began to untie his pants. He opened his eyes and looked down at her lustful face, and kissed her. He reached his hands down and helped her untie them, and then pushed them down his legs and kicked them somewhere into her room.

She cracked an eye open and looked down, and nearly gasped at his size. She took many deep breaths so calm her self as he kissed her neck, and blushed as she ran her hand back down his stomach and grabbed him. He moaned and growled at the same time, pumping himself into her hand as she continued her menstruations again.

After a while he grabbed her hand and pinned it above her head and she starred at him as he caught his breath. When he looked up at her, he was blushing and his eyes had changed from soft gold to smoldering bright yellow. "If you keep doing that I'm going to go early…" he said embarrassingly. She smiled and whispered her sorry's and he smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her softly and let her arm go as it wrapped around his neck. He kissed her deeply as he settled back between her legs, but they both paused as his member slipped against her. She moaned lightly and he did in return. He looked down at her and smirked, and rocked his hips forward so he slid up her again. She craned her neck back and he smiled. He kissed her neck and continued to rock his hips against her, enjoying the feeling of her warmth rub against him.

Soon it wasn't enough as he felt himself begin to throb painfully. He pulled back farther when he slid down her and rested himself at her entrance. She opened her eyes and looked at him, feeling herself shaking underneath him. He smiled lightly.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." He said softly, stroking the bangs away from her face. "I do, it's just the pain and…" she trailed off. "And what?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. She looked up at him and took in a deep breath.

"What will this mean when we do?" she asked carefully. He blinked many times and looked away, but then quickly looked back. "It means that you'll be my mate, and I'll be your life partner." He said coldly. She looked down and felt her heart begin to crack, but he raised a hand and tilted her chin up until she was looking at her. "And it also means that I love you." he said warmly. She starred at him wide eyed and felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Y… You do?" she choked out. He nodded and smirked, wiping away the tears that ran down her cheeks. She cried happily, and he kissed her gently and adjusted himself to move into her.

He slowly began to shove his hips forwards, and he felt himself begin to slide into her slowly. He groaned at how tight she was and used every ounce of his control to not jerk forward. She pinched her eyes shut and whimpered, her whole body tensing. He came to her barrier and he looked down at her. She looked up at him.

"Do it quickly." She said, and he nodded. He enveloped her lips and pulled out, then shoved the rest of the way into her until their hips were touching. He let out a long moan and rested his head on her shoulder, and she held back small cries as she adjusted to his large size.

They sat for a long moment as they adjusted to each other, until she finally opened her eyes and pulled his face to hers. The look in his eyes sent waves of electricity through her and she smiled at him, rocking her hips up. He jumped and pulled back slowly all the way out and then pushed back in. They both moaned to each other and he propped himself onto his elbows.

Soon he was slamming into her with everything he had, and she was arched against him with her legs around the back of his thighs. "I'm close." She whispered out, and he sat up and rested on his hands and rocked even harder into her. She moaned his name loudly and could feel it begin to build from the spot where he was sliding easily in and out of her and radiate up her body, all the way to the ends of her fingers.

She let out one more long moan as it finally released itself, and she was covered in wave after wave of warmth. Her back rolled many time from this feeling, and as her walls clenched around him he let out his own groans and felt himself spill into her.

She shivered as she felt his warmth spread through out her, and she looked up at him. The moment their eyes locked everything seemed to move in slow motion again.

Before it was her running into his arms. But now, it was her looking up at him, his tan skin shinning with a thin sheet of sweat and his face flushed. His eyes were half lidded and filled with love making, and his stomach clenched and flexed smoothly, his abs and pecks rolling easily under his smooth skin.

She smiled up at him and closed her eyes as she let her self melt into the orgasm, and he gazed down at her. Her skin was also covered in sweat, but hers was much paler. Her raven hair was rooted out all over her pillow and her body was stretched out beneath him. He felt her walls twitching against him, but he was lost in the beauty he saw her in, and he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

He let himself rest all over her and steadied his breathing slowly as he rested his head against her chest. She smiled and ran her hands through his hair and over his ears, humming lightly.

"That was… wow." He said. She giggled and nodded and looked down at him. "I love you." she said cautiously, and he looked up at her. He leaned up and gave her a full kiss on the lips, then leaned back and slid out of her slowly. She shivered and turned to her side as he lied next to her.

She laid her head on his chest and pulled his robe over them. She laid her arm over him and he entwined his fingers with hers, their legs twisting around each others.

"I love you too." He said softly, and she smiled a toothy smile as she closed her eyes, sleep taking over her slowly.

That night, the stars shinned so brightly than they had in three years, it was _blinding_.

**My goodness… That's kinda long isn't it? Ehehe. Sorreh, I get carried away with my writing sometimes. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! I'm starting to thinking about making this a continuing story, but I need opinions. **

**Thank you for reading! :D**

**-MissVisarrow**


	2. Surreal

**I've been thinking about giving 'Blinding' a sequel for a long time, but it wasn't until now that I really knew how I wanted to have it unfold. So, here it is, 'Surreal'. :) **

Her eyes fluttered open against a ray of sunlight that peeked through her curtains. The balmy sun felt nice against her skin as a chilly breeze flew in through the window. She groaned and rolled over, but she hit something warm and hard in her bed. She gasped when her eyes fell on InuYasha snoozing serenely in her pillows and blankets, his arms spread out as he lied on his back. She had to bite her lip as to not scream in thrilled remembrance. She couldn't stop her eyes as they skimmed down his smooth chest and just above his thighs where the blanket covered the rest of him. She looked down at herself, realizing that she too was naked, in bed, with InuYasha.

It was all hitting her again. Their steamy night and how she fell asleep in his arms. A wide, toothy smile spread across her lips as a warm flush rose onto her cheeks. She grabbed for her blanket but instead grabbed his fiery red robe, and pulled it against her chest. She could only stare in disbelief at the man she had not seen for three years and then willingly gave herself to him, but how could she not when he held her and spoke to her so lovingly, and even fonder when they made love? She shyly raised her hand to his forehead to move his bangs aside, but he stirred under her touch. He rolled onto his side and moved closer to her, resting an arm against her waist and falling back into a deeper sleep. She'd never seen him this relaxed. The only time he would sleep was if he knew they weren't in any danger. She smiled wider at the thought of knowing he was this comfortable around her.

She lied back down and snuggled close to him, letting her forehead rest against his. "InuYasha?" she whispered, barely audible to humans, but to a half-dog demon, clearly hearable. His ears twitched, but he didn't move much. "InuYasha?" she whispered a little louder, and his face scrunched a little before his eyes slowly opened. What started out as a dull amber color quickly lit up into a smoldering gold as he shifted his head and the light hit his colorful orbs. She held her breath as he stared at her for a long moment, as if he was trying to remember who she was. Her spirits dropped when his usual rough and angry expression returned.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" he asked calmly, and she let out a sigh of relief in the form of a giggle. He raised a playful eyebrow at her and sat up on his elbow to lean over her. She tensed a little when he rested his body half over hers and looked down at her with a want she didn't see past the haze of last night, but it didn't scare her. It excited her.

"This is so surreal," she mumbled as she ran her fingers along his cheek. "Why?" he asked curiously. "Never did I think we would get to this point, after everything that's happened," she paused to go over her words. "Remember in the beginning when you wanted nothing to do with me? When you said I was nothing to you?" She covered the sadness in her words at the memories she was bringing to the surface. His expression saddened some. "It's… Overwhelming to think how you couldn't even stand being next to me for more than a few minutes at a time, and now we're in my bed together," she finished, a coy smile across her lips. He could see the blush returning to her cheeks as she pondered over this, and to make sure she didn't bring up anymore depressing thoughts, he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Her eyes closed tight and she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck loosely and deepen the kiss. He moved atop her and rested between her legs, pushing firmly against her. She could already feel how excited he was getting again, but it only created more butterflies in her stomach. As his lips started to trail against her cheek, rustling from inside her house caught her attention. In the midst of everything going on, she had forgotten about her family. "InuYasha, wait, we can't right now," she said, pulling from him. "Why not?" he groaned, already starting to position himself against her. She shivered a she felt the tip of his length brush against her entrance. A low growl came from his chest.

"M-my family is awake, they could hear us!" she hissed, trying to push his away. "It doesn't matter," he replied, pushing inside of her. She arched upwards, her eyes closing at the sensation.

"Kagome, guess what!" Sota called from down the hall. They could hear quick, footsteps approaching her door. They both froze, and Kagome shot him an 'I-Told-You-So' look. He rolled his eyes and quickly moved from her, grabbing his clothes from around the ground and slipping them on. "Get in the closet!' she hissed as she climbed from her bed and pushed him towards it. Before he could protest she slid the door shut and hurriedly slipped on her pajamas from last night. Sota knocked at her door, and she finished buttoning her shirt.

"Come in," she called, leaning against her closet doors as InuYasha started to open them. Sota eyed her suspiciously. There was something different about the atmosphere in her room that he couldn't ignore. "Is InuYasha here?" he asked, and she couldn't lie when he was so dead on. She moved aside and opened the closet door, revealing a rather angry InuYasha.

"Oh dude! When the heck did you get back here?" he asked excitedly. "Last night," InuYasha grunted, walking from the closet and going to sit on Kagome's bed. "So is that what all that noise was?" Sota asked, and Kagome's cheeks turned redder then a chili pepper. InuYasha stifled a confident chuckle as Kagome looked away nervously and glared at him. "Okay Sota, why don't you go downstairs and tell mom he's back; okay? Okay, okay bye!" she said quickly as she pushed her brother out of her room and locked the door behind him. She turned to lean against the door and look at InuYasha, who was looking at her with a very rare, and very dazzling wide smile. She raised an eyebrow at him, and walked slowly over to him.

"Now that I'm pretty sure everyone knows that you're here, and what we were doing last night," She paused to place her hands on his cheeks and sit in his lap, a much unexpected grin spreading across his lips. "I can confidently say that I have no shame in doing this." She whispered, kissing him firmly and pushing him back until he was lying on her bed.

She laid over him and kissed him deeply, her back arching when she felt his hands run up the back of her thighs then along her back, all the way across her shoulders and the front of her pajamas to unbutton them. She sat up for a moment to pull her top off, but when she was exposed to him, she felt her reserved side come back and she stifled in her movements. He noticed this and his devious expression calmed into one she didn't recognize. He rested his hands on her waist and stared up at her before saying, "You're too gorgeous for someone like me." She suppressed a large smile and only leaned down to kiss him again. "I'm too fragile for someone as strong as you…" she responded coyly, but he only rolled his eyes and turned the tables on her.

He pushed her aside so he was on top again, and started to mess with her pants again. "Back to where we had started…" he grumbled, and she giggled as she lifted her bottom so he could slide them down her long, shapely legs. She used her own feet to start to push down his pants, but he did the rest by standing and removing all of his clothing and then moving back on top of her. She took a sharp intake of breath when she felt his length rub against her again, so she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer and hide the extreme blush on her cheeks.

She felt his hand move against her as he positioned himself, and he pulled away from her for a small moment to rest his forehead against hers. Her body arched and she let out a long quiet moan as he pushed in her. Her nails dug into his back and he groaned himself, his eyes closing and his body shaking for a fleeting moment. He didn't hesitate to start pumping in and out of her, pushing small moans and gasps from her slightly opened lips he couldn't resist in kissing.

As he started to speed up, they both heard footsteps outside her door. They both froze in their movements, starring at the door. The steps passed, but she could hear her mother start to talk to Sota in his room and start and very in depth and long conversation. InuYasha and Kagome looked to each other and he smirked, beginning to pump into her again. As she stifled moans by biting her lip again, he kissed all along her collarbones and chest to keep his mouth closed.

It didn't take long until they were both nearing their ends, and he moved to kiss her hard as she spilled over the edge. Even against his lips she still let out gasps when he didn't stop, not until he found his own release in her. He bit down on her shoulder suddenly, and she nearly yelled as she felt his sharp teeth break her skin. "Ow, OW! InuYasha!" she hissed, and he pulled from her. "Shit, sorry," he said, wiping the small beads of blood that fell from the puncture holes. "Why did you bite me?" she demanded, resting back on her elbows. "Its natural reaction…" he admitted shyly, pulling out of her, and even in the midst of confusion, she felt her pleasure spike at that small movement. She looked down at the bite mark, and it all suddenly made sense. 'He just marked me as… as…' she thought, looking up at him as he tied his pants back up.

"Did you just… mark me as your… Mate?" she asked, and he nodded sadly. She felt more happiness than he could possibly understand. "Why are you upset?" she asked, standing and grabbing a sheet from her bed to wrap around herself. "Now you have that horrible mark on your forever. Made by a half breed," he said, obviously mentally abusing himself over it. "Hey, InuYasha," she said, standing in front of him and raising his downward face to look at her. "I don't think you understand how happy that makes me," she said, smiling widely at him. "You… You do?" he asked, resting his hands on her hips. She nodded happily. He only gave her a small smirk and stepped forward to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her tightly. That one, tight embrace made her world seem like it was finally coming back together as she buried her face in his shoulder, holding him back just as tightly.

They stood there for a long time, just absorbing each other and going over everything that had happened in the last hours they had been reunited. "InuYasha?" Kagome finally said. "Yea?" he replied. "I think we should go see my mom. I'm pretty sure she's expecting us to go down there." She said, and he sighed. "Yea, I guess we should." He mumbled, holding her tighter. He still didn't let go when she tried to pull away. "I need to get clothes on," she whispered, patting his arm. "No, it's okay. I don't mind you like this," he said, biting playfully at her neck. She giggled and pulled away and walked over to her closet.

Both dressed and made up to look like nothing… conspicuous had happened, they walked easily downstairs and to the kitchen to greet Kagome's mom. "Hi mom," Kagome chimed, walking over to the fridge. "It's about time you two come down," she said, turning to smile at InuYasha. "Well you've definitely grown," she said as she walked over to him to hug him tightly. He nervously returned the gesture, unsure how to hold her. "So, can I get you two anything?" she said returning to her cooking.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with this," Kagome said, holding a pack of Ramen in front of him. His eyes glazed over and widened, reaching for the holy cup of noodles. "Hey, InuYasha!" Sota said running in and grabbing his arm. 'What, shrimp?" he replied as Sota started to pull him away.

"Come look at the new game system I have!" Sota yelled, excited beyond all belief. InuYasha had no choice as he was dragged into the living room, still clutching to his ramen cup.

Kagome stared with a small smile, and didn't know her mom had come to stand next to her. "He's definitely matured some. I could tell by the way he looks at you," she said, and Kagome shrugged. "I just hope you two used protection." She said, walking back to the food. At first, Kagome was too mortified by her own mother saying that to realize the severity of her words. Then, it all clicked. "Protection?" she mumbled, and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. 'Shit!' she cursed in her thoughts.

**Bwahahahaha Cliff hanger :D So, this is still a decision of whether to not make it a series or not in the making. This is gonna be one hellova an inner debate _**

**R&R Please and thank you for reading!**

**-MissVisarrow**


	3. Clouded

**So after the numerous & very kind reviews I've received on Blinding, and wishes for it to continue, I thought, 'What the hell'. Enjoy!**

The stark awareness that she had let her own judgment become clouded over by the lust she had felt for the half-demon was now little by little driving her into the ground as she sat down at her dinner table. The room began to spin out of her control and she absent mindedly placed a hand on her flat stomach, trying not to imagine it swollen with InuYasha's child. She wasn't implying that she never wanted to have children, but not now. Not when they were both so unprepared. 'I guess that's always how it happens, though.' She thought sullenly to herself. She looked back at her Mum and watched as she placed the dishes neatly in the cabinets, and wondered if she had any idea of the sudden onslaught of mixed emotions she was experiencing. She turned back in her seat and leaned to the side to peer out at InuYasha and Sota staring fixedly at the TV screen. She couldn't stop the small smile that graced her lips as she watched the hanyou struggle to use the game controller correctly, and how he would growl with the ramen cup between his jaws. She rolled her eyes and stood to walk to him, noticing how his ears swiveled backwards at the sound of her light footsteps.

"Would you like me to make that for you?" she asked, reaching for the ramen. He simply growled and veered his head to the side to avoid her hand, and she furrowed her brows in anger. "InuYasha!" she exclaimed, and he peered up at her behind his bangs. The prayer beads around his neck suddenly felt a little heavier, and he wondered if now just her thinking the word 'Sit' was having an affect on them. He slowly took the cup from his mouth and handed it to her, quickly returning to the game, but not in enough time for Sota to jump up and scream, nearly sending InuYasha bolting from surprise. "You LOOSE!" he screamed, pointing evilly down at him. The demon growled and lowered his ears, returning his eyes back to the TV screen and pressing random buttons. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked back to the kitchen, preparing the food lazily, for her mind was on much more important matters. It wasn't the thought of being pregnant that actually frightened her; it was what they would do with him or her. She herself knew she was not ready for a child, and neither was InuYasha. She didn't doubt he would be a good father, but anything could happen. 'Especially with his temper.' She thought grimly, leaning her lower back against the counter as she waited for the noodles to finish cooking. She looked down at her stomach and again tried to imagine herself heavily pregnant, but it made her blood coarse with emotions she's never experienced before.

'When can I take a pregnancy test?' she thought, and nearly jumped out of her skin when the timer went off. She rolled her eyes at herself and finished preparing the noodles and walked them over to InuYasha, who eagerly took the bowl and chop sticks from her. "I'm going to go shower, okay?" she said, her voice wavering against the lie. At this, InuYasha looked up at her and one of his eyebrows kicked up. Before he could harass her with questions she turned and bounded up the stairs. She stopped suddenly when she was only a few steps from hitting the top, and a peculiar thought hit her. 'Does running harm the baby?' she asked herself, and stepped carefully and slowly up the stairs, heading into her room and locking it behind her. She rested against the door for a moment to listen if he was coming up behind her, but when she heard him arguing with a mouthful of noodles from downstairs, she let out a sigh of relief. Then the stupidity of her earlier worries alarmed her, and she shook her head. She grabbed her laptop from next to her bed and quickly opened it, her fingers tapping against the mouse pad edgily as she waited for it to load up. "Damn thing…" she mumbled irritably, and moved quickly once it was loaded and ready. She didn't think twice to move the cursor to the internet browser and Google, typing faster then ever before. When is the soonest I can take a pregnancy test? she typed, and after a good ten minutes of scanning at least twenty different sites, she came to the conclusion that none of these would give her the right answer. She was close to giving up all hope when a small topic under a blog she had read caught her attention.

She clicked on the link, and after reading about the mysterious contraceptive she had never heard of, she felt her heart drop into her stomach. Now that she had possibly found a solution to her problem, she didn't know if she could go through with it. It almost seemed like killing the child, (if she really was already pregnant). She closed her laptop and set it aside, then ran her hands through her hair and felt the sting of tears behind her eyes. "What am I gonna do?" she said aloud, again resting a hand on her stomach. Now she didn't know if she could bring herself to pushing her possible child away. Already a connection was forming with the possibility of this. She sat up suddenly and stood, shaking her head again. "No. I'm not ready for this." She said sourly, slipping on a new pair of clothes and grabbing her purse. "I can't." she mumbled, skipping down the stairs and to the front door. "Hey, Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. "Be right back!" she yelled quickly, nearly slamming the door behind her. InuYasha frowned and slunk back against the couch, chewing on his chopsticks. As the walked briskly towards the front of the temple, it felt as if a cold, looming shadow besides her own was following closely behind her, reminding her every few seconds that if she really did do this, she was a terrible person.

* * *

She eyed the suspicious box sadly. The colorful and wispy like design didn't distract her from the bold lettering on the front of it, nor the possible nauseating side effects caused from the small, eerie pill that were also printed boldly on the side of the box. Now reading the actual description of how it worked, it almost made her feel worse. _Preventing_ a life from growing were the magic words, but all in all, a small child's life was still going to be stopped today. She sighed and clutched the box to her chest, walking to the check out. She felt as if all eyes were on her as she purchased it, and she didn't miss the debasing stare of the cashier as she handed Kagome her change.

* * *

Once home, when the Day-After Pill box was opened the small purple pill laid heavily in her palm with a cold glass of water on the counter, she couldn't bring herself to down it. Possible symptoms aside, as she walked home, she realized she was keeping something horrible from InuYasha. He still sat unknowingly in the living room, occasionally yelling at Sota or to her surprise chuckling when he finally won a match. She closed her eyes for a moment when she felt the room begin to spin again, and then grabbed for the box, reading over the directions for the one millionth time. By now she had memorized every word and abbreviation of the simple steps, but still, she felt like she missed something. Maybe a small section that was supposed to reassure her that she wasn't making the wrong decision? "Yea right." She mumbled, and after taking in a deep breath, she placed the pill on her tongue and took a couple large swigs of water, feeling the small pill brush against her throat. She set the glass down and stared out the kitchen window, immediately feeling as if she had done something wrong. Again, she took the box in hand and re-read the directions. 'Take the second pill in six hours.' She implanted in her mind, and stuffed the next pills small packet into the back pocket of her jeans, disposing secretly of any other evidence of her horrible purchase. As she turned to leave the kitchen to return to her room, she felt the familiar cold shadow loom after her, tapping her gently at the shoulder and whisper gently, Was it really the right decision?

**I know this was an EXTREMELY short chapter, but it's a little prelude (I guess) to the new story line I have planned for this! ^_^ I promise to start updating more frequently, now that I know what will happen xD Thank you every one for the kind & thoughtful reviews!**

**-MissVisarrow**


End file.
